


Thy Fair Flesh

by xanihil



Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanihil/pseuds/xanihil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Bassanio share a whispered conversation, after moving to Belmont. ficlet written in Shakespearean iambic pentameter. (well, pentameter anyway. im not as poetic as the bard himself...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Fair Flesh

BASSANIO:  
‘tis fortunate, my dear Antonio  
That thy merchant ventures have borne their fruit  
And fruitful will our Belmont lives remain  
While wifely duties do not occupy.

‘Tis good and well that wretched Jew stole not  
Thy fairest flesh that I claim for my own.  
Your pound of flesh is worth more than he knows  
And weighs more than the bovine flesh he eats

ANTONIO:  
Be still your tongue, strange ears do wander near

BASSANIO:  
Still not your tongue and happ’ly they will come.  
move toward the hallowed ambry with thy love  
And righteously force silence on ourselves  
To let the holy angels sing by day

ANTONIO:  
And nightly with my friend Bassanio lay


End file.
